


Take Me Out To The T-Ball Game

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have been friends since the sixth grade, best friends. They’ve been through everything together and have stuck with one another all through their lives since then. One kiss will change everything…Day Five of SwanQueen Week: Best Friend Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out To The T-Ball Game

They had been friends since middle school despite being polar opposites. They had been through thick and thin together, from their first kiss, first love, first heartbreak, first baby, and everything else in between.

Emma couldn't remember a time that she and Regina hadn't gone through all the milestones in life together. They were a part of one another's life in every way and form and nothing would change that over the years. The biggest milestone they had gone through together—and one that was also the hardest—was the day that Regina found out she was pregnant, just a few months after they had graduated from high school. Her boyfriend, Daniel, was already off at college and Emma had been the first one that Regina told.

As it turned out, when Regina finally told Daniel when she was nearly five months pregnant, he showed his true colours and told her they were over. Just like that. Regina had been devastated since she had been so sure that Daniel was The One. Emma didn't like him while they were dating and she definitely hated him when he broke up with Regina. Emma spent days on an end consoling Regina after the breakup and after a couple of weeks, Regina's focus finally had shifted and the two of them got an apartment just off Main Street together, both promising they'd make it through whatever life threw at them no matter what.

Emma was there for Regina every step of the way during her pregnancy, from doctor's appointments to decorating the nursery just weeks before she was due. Emma was there in the room when she spent almost thirteen hours in labour and she was the one holding Regina's hand throughout the birth and she was the one who cut the umbilical cord and the one the nurses handed the screaming baby to first and she was the one who placed the baby in Regina's arms with a smile and happy tears, knowing that no matter what, she would never want to know a life without Regina and her baby boy in it.

The years went by quickly and Emma practically became Henry's other mother as she helped Regina raise him, from diaper duty to the middle of the night feedings just so Regina could sleep, from the first words, first steps to potty training. She was even there on the first day of kindergarten and the one who had spent an hour with Regina in the car, parked in the school parking lot, crying with her at the milestone they had reached together.

Not much had really changed in the six years since Henry was born. They lived together, laughed together, cried together, and grew even closer as friends than ever before. Even through a string of bad relationships that left Emma's heart broken and hopeless, Regina was the only constant in her life and so was Henry. They had become a family and despite the fact that they were only best friends raising the young boy together, they were happy and content with the little life they'd carved out for themselves over the years.

While Regina stayed at home for many years, living off of the child-support payments that she had taken Daniel to court to receive, Emma trained for two years at the police academy in the next town over before landing a job at the sheriff's office as deputy. Emma spoiled Henry despite Regina telling her not to and she spoiled Regina too on birthdays and Christmas without a second thought. When Regina started looking for a job just after Henry started the first grade, Emma told her she didn't need to work and that she'd take care of her and Henry no matter what. Her argument was sold when she reasoned with Regina that they wouldn't have to worry about getting Henry into daycare and paying for that when it made more sense for her to be home after he got out of school.

This year was the first year Henry was old enough to start playing sports and his sport of choice had become baseball—with a little nudge from Emma when she got him to watch every Boston Red Sox game the summer before with her much to Regina's annoyance. While Emma had to work at the station a lot, she always made sure she made it to every game, whether she was there right from the start or showed up for the last inning. She had tried to leave earlier that afternoon seeing how it was the biggest and most important game of the season, but they had been slammed with calls and paperwork and it had only been twenty minutes earlier that she finally convinced Deputy Nolan to cover the rest of her shift.

"Hey," Regina smiled as Emma set up the lawn chair next to hers on the field. "I thought you had to work this afternoon?"

"Nolan is covering for me," Emma replied and she looked out over the baseball diamond in search for Henry. "Besides, this is the championship game. I can't miss this for the world! Where's Henry?"

"On the bench," Regina replied as she reached for her bottle of water under her chair and sipped. "He's been benched every time they go to bat and he's been playing out in the outfield the entire game."

"He hasn't had a turn at bat?" Emma asked and she rose from her chair, pulling her hand free from Regina when she reached out to stop her. "No, that ain't right, Regina, and you know it. There is a rule in the handbook that states every child will get a chance to bat no less than three times a game."

"Emma—"

"Hey!" Emma said as she walked to the dugout and tapped the coach on the shoulder. "Coach Lucas, hey," Emma smiled at Ruby brightly. "How's the game going?"

"We're tied. Last inning and we've yet to go to bat. What's up, Em?"

"Regina told me Henry hasn't had a turn yet," Emma said, careful to keep her voice low. "How come?"

"We keep getting out before we get to him. Two other boys haven't had a chance at bat yet and—"

"Are you starting at the top of the roster every time?" Emma asked and Ruby sighed and pulled her cap off. "Come on, you know that's not fair to some of these kids and I'm not just talking about Henry here. You know I've been working with him all summer and he can hit that ball off the tee better than any of these kids. He deserves a chance, Ruby!"

Ruby sighed and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Em, I'm just following the rules. I—"

"I read the handbook," Emma said, feeling her anger starting to rise inside of her and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Come on, the game is tied and it's the last game of the year. Put Henry to bat, please, Ruby?"

"I'll see what I can do, Em."

"Thank you."

Emma made her way back over to Regina and sat down in her chair. "What did you do, Deputy Swan?"

"Had a nice little chat with our friend," Emma replied with a shrug. "How was your day, Regina?"

"The same as usual," Regina said with a smile. "Henry was nervous before the game but I promised him no matter if they won or lost, we'd take him for ice cream afterwards."

"It's tradition."

"Yes, I suppose," Regina chuckled. "And how was your day?"

"I made twelve in a row against Nolan," Emma replied. "Trash can basketball."

"Oh right. Such an effective way to pass the time on the tax payers dime," Regina teased and they turned their attention back to the baseball diamond.

It had been Emma's idea in the spring to sign Henry up for t-ball after explaining to Regina that it would be a good way for him to get active and get to know other children outside of school. Despite Regina being reluctant to sign the form, Emma had already taken Henry shopping to get him a baseball glove, a helmet, a ball, a t-ball stand and bat, and a pair of cleats even she knew he wouldn't need for t-ball but she had gotten them anyway despite it all. Emma had him outside in the parking lot behind the building learning how to throw and catch before the snow even melted.

"I'm signing up to coach next year," Emma muttered as she watched Ruby argue with the other coach about the batting roster. "I'll team up with Ruby. That French woman does not play fair."

"I'm actually surprised Belle volunteered. You remember what she was like in high school?" Regina asked and Emma laughed. "She couldn't even make the track team junior year."

"We had a track team?"

Regina laughed and stood up when Henry slipped off the bench. "We should—"

"Hey, he's fine," Emma said as she placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to sit back down. "Look," she grinned as they watched Belle French place Henry's helmet on his head and handed him a bat with a smile. "Looks like our kid is finally going to get his chance to show he can hit the ball off the tee better than the whole team."

"Come on, Henry!" Regina cheered and Henry looked over at both of them with a smile and waved. "Come on, Henry!"

"Just like we practiced okay, kid?" Emma yelled out and Henry nodded as he walked out onto the diamond and stood beside the tee. "Come on, kid, you got this," Emma said under her breath as she reached for Regina's hand and held on tightly.

"Even if he misses this, the game is going to go into another inning until it's no longer a tie," Regina said and Emma snapped her focus over to her best friend.

"What? He isn't going to miss this, Regina. Just watch," Emma grinned, feeling overly confident in the young boy who looked terrified as he stood at the plate and clutched the bat. "Come on, Henry, you got this! Bases are loaded! Bring them home!"

Regina clutched on to Emma's hand when Henry missed the first swing, the edge of the bat just a hair away from the ball. They were on their feet as he got ready to take his second swing and the sound of the bat hitting the ball echoed around the park. The ball made it to the outfield where the child playing the right fielder position was seated on the grass and picking at the clover flowers in front of him.

"Run, Henry!" Regina screamed as the rest of the parents cheered.

"Run!" Emma yelled frantically. "Go on, kid, run!"

They were cheering him on, both of them jumping up and down as Henry rounded the first base and then the second and Regina turned to Emma and kissed her square on the lips, caught up in the excitement completely. Emma stilled completely, shock flooding through her at the feel of Regina's lips against her own and they both pulled back with a jolt, their eyes locked in an intense gaze as they shut out the rest of the world.

In all the years they'd been best friends, all the times they'd hugged, held hands, even cuddled in bed or on the couch on a rainy day, not once had they ever kissed until that very moment. Yet something clicked inside of Emma and she didn't care if they were at the park with dozens of parents around them cheering their kids on, she didn't care about anything else other than kissing her again.

Emma smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and leaned in once more, kissing over the softest lips she'd ever felt before. She felt Regina smile against her lips before the kiss grew deeper, passionate, and almost desperate as they lost themselves in each other. Emma pulled back first and smiled as she reached for Regina's hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Way to go, kid!" Emma laughed as Henry was lifted off the ground by Ruby, his teammates all around him cheering loudly. "Regina, I told you he would—"

Regina's lips were on hers once again and Emma felt her knees grow weak. Emma's whole world was spinning in that very moment and she could barely process just what was happening or why Regina was kissing her and why she was kissing her back. She had never in her entire life been kissed the way Regina was kissing her and before she could figure out why Regina had kissed her once again, a small hand tugging on her pant leg caused her to pull back.

"Did you see it, Emma?" Henry asked and Emma laughed, crouching down to pick him up and she covered his face in kisses. "I hit a home run!"

"You sure did, kid!" Emma laughed and held a hand up. "You definitely earned that ice cream, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Henry laughed, high fiving Emma as hard as he could. "Mommy, did you see? Did you see how far I hit the ball, Mommy?"

"I did, sweetie," Regina smiled, but she wasn't looking at Henry, she was looking right at Emma. "Why don't you run along and join your teammates while you go and show good sportsmanship by congratulating the other team."

"Why?" Henry asked as Emma put him back down on the ground. "We won!"

"Go on, kid," Emma grinned and patted his head with a wink. She turned to Regina as soon as he joined the rest of his team on the diamond to line up and shake the other teams' hands. "Regina, we—"

"Need to talk," Regina finished with a small nod. "And we will, tonight, after Henry is in bed."

[X]

Emma washed up the few dishes that were piled in the sink while Regina put Henry to bed. It was growing late, almost ten, but with the ice cream they'd gone for after the game, it had kept Henry up along with the excitement of winning the championship game. Regina had tried for a good forty minutes to get him out of his uniform and into the bath and then afterwards, once Emma had poked her head into the bathroom to tell Henry if he didn't go to sleep as soon as he was out of his bath and in his pajamas, there wouldn't be any chocolate chip and apple pancakes in the morning.

Emma rinsed the glass and placed it on the drying rack with the other dishes and grabbed the dishcloth to dry her hands after she emptied the sink. A part of her was dreading the talk with Regina because she was so uncertain of how it would go or how much it was going to ruin their friendship and another part of her just wanted to skip the talk, to take Regina in her arms and kiss her senseless.

When she heard Henry's bedroom door click shut, she turned to the kitchen door and waited. She exhaled sharply, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when her lungs started to burn and Regina hadn't come to the kitchen. Emma furrowed her brow in confusion and tossed the towel down on the counter before walking out of the small kitchen and towards the short hallway that led to the three bedrooms. Henry's door was shut, her own was shut as it was day in and day out—and mostly because Regina nagged at her about the messy state of her room and her solution was to just keep the door shut at all times.

But Regina's door was shut as well and it never was, not even when she was asleep at night. Emma walked down towards her door and lifted a hand, knocking quietly before she reached for the doorknob.

"Regina?" Emma called out quietly before trying the door. "Regina, hey, can I come in?"

After a few seconds, she faintly heard Regina respond and she opened the door to walk into the dimly lit bedroom. She saw Regina laying on her bed on her side with her back to the door, but Emma knew her well enough to know she was crying and trying hard not to let it be known. Emma sighed and shut the door behind her and crawled into bed next to her best friend, knowing that she needed to be comforted even if she pushed Emma away at first.

"Hey," Emma said softly as she wrapped an arm around her from behind. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me," she whispered and she felt Regina's body shake as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. "Hey," Emma said as she kissed her arm just below the edge of her t-shirt sleeve. "Regina?"

Emma sighed when Regina refused to answer her and she propped her head up with one hand and traced over Regina's arm with the other. She knew this woman well and they had practically become a family, more so after Henry was born and they never held anything back since then. She knew that something was bothering Regina and she sincerely hoped that it was because they had kissed at Henry's t-ball game that afternoon. Even though Emma couldn't stop thinking about it nor could she stop the dread that crept up every once in a while when she thought about how it already had changed their friendship in ways they might not ever be able to come back from.

"Regina, we need to talk about what happened earlier," Emma said softly, her fingers still trailing over Regina's arm and she watched as goose bumps soon followed in their wake. "I don't want it to change anything, you know?" She continued when Regina remained silent. "You and Henry, you're my family, the only family I've ever had and I would fight to the ends of the earth and back again for both of you. For all of us."

Emma frowned when Regina still didn't speak. Emma couldn't understand her at all. She'd been fine, normal even, when they went to get ice cream after the little trophies were handed out to Henry and his teammates. She was fine when they had a quick dinner of broccoli pasta salad Regina had made earlier in the day. She was fine when she finally got Henry undressed and in the bath and even when Emma had poked her head in the bathroom earlier and had flashed her a grateful smile after she had a word with Henry about going to bed.

"Regina," she said softly, watching her fingertips trace over her arm still, almost mesmerized by the feel of how soft Regina's skin was. "I don't know why you're upset or what you're thinking right now, but I really wish you'd talk to me. I hate it when you shut me out like this and you haven't done that since just before you told me you were pregnant with Henry. Please, Regina, tell me what's wrong. Is this because we kissed earlier?"

"Yes."

Emma opened her mouth and clamped it shut quickly, her lips curling into a deep frown as she took her hand away from Regina's arm. "I see. I'll uh, I'll just leave you alone if you're not ready to talk."

"Emma?" Regina sighed as she turned on her back and reached out to grab on to Emma's hand before she could roll off the bed. "I—it's not just because we kissed today, it's because of something Henry asked me when I was putting him to bed."

"Oh?" Emma looked down at her curiously as she sat next to her. "What did he ask you?"

"He asked me why we never hug and kiss like other parents do and asked me why we did at the game today."

"Oh."

"Emma," Regina sat up slowly and wiped away at her tear-stained cheeks. "He thinks we're both his parents, his mothers. He thinks that we're together like his friends parents' are. I—I didn't have the heart to tell him that we're only best friends."

"Why not? It is the truth, isn't it?" Emma asked. "Besides, you can't blame him for thinking that way. You and me? We've been there for him right from the start and there has been no one else. Maybe we could talk to him tomorrow, explain to him that we're not—"

"Emma," Regina frowned with a shake of her head. "Do you know why I am upset?"

"Because Henry thinks I'm his other mother?"

"No," she whispered. "Because he made me realize something," she said and she took a deep breath as tears began to fill her eyes. "He made me realize that all these years we've been living here and raising him the best we can together, I have never once felt alone or felt the need to go out and start dating again. He made me realize that all these years I've only loved one other aside from him."

"Who? Me?" Emma asked softly. "You know I love you too, Regina."

"As a friend, you love me as a friend," she said as she swallowed thickly. "But I don't just love you as a friend, Emma. I—I'm in love with you and I didn't know. How can I not know that I fell in love with you a long time ago until now?"

"Why? At the game? Why did you kiss me?"

"I was so excited," Regina laughed as a few tears fell from her eyes and Emma moved to sit closer to her and reached out to wipe them away. "I was caught up in the moment, so excited to see our son finally get to bat and finally hit the ball."

"His grand slam won the game."

"Yeah," Regina chuckled and she shook her head. "I'm not sure why I kissed you. I do know one thing, I didn't want to stop."

"Almost didn't," Emma smiled. "I wouldn't have minded."

"We weren't alone."

"So?" She shrugged. "Look, Regina—"

"Perhaps you were right," Regina said as she cast her eyes downward to her hands in her lap. "Perhaps it has changed things between us."

Emma could feel the emotion rising and her own tears sprang to her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. "It has," she murmured quietly. "Regina, you're my best friend. You've been my best friend for over twenty years and I don't want to—I can't—where would I go?"

"Emma—"

"It's been you and me for a long time and we carved out a nice life together, haven't we? I know Henry is confused, but we can talk to him together, help him understand that we're only friends and we're not like the other parents. He's six years old, Regina, he'll understand if we just talk to him."

"Emma—"

"I can go away for the weekend, give you some time alone and maybe some space is a good idea for both of us. I think maybe you're confused too, confused about how you feel about me just because we kissed and because of what Henry said to you tonight."

"I am not confused," Regina said sharply. "You know me and you know me well, Emma. You know that I do not love easily, but when it comes to you, there are so many reasons why I am in love with you."

"And so many reasons why you shouldn't be."

"That is _not_ true," Regina said and Emma could hear the angry tone building in her voice. "And you are _not_ leaving, do you hear me?"

"I'm not?"

"No, this is your home, Emma, and you belong here with me and Henry. We are a family and while things are a little confusing right now for us, we have been through far too much in our lives to let some silly kiss at a baseball game and my feelings for you to come between us."

"Three," Emma said softly. "We kissed three times."

"Oh whatever!" Regina scoffed and she moved to get off the bed and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "This is exactly what I was afraid would happen if we talked about it, Emma."

"What?"

"I knew you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings and while I'm perfectly fine with that, I do not ever want to hear you talk about leaving, do you understand?"

"Crystal clear."

"We will get past this," Regina said as she began to pace the floor, wringing her hands together in front of her as she stared down at her hands. "We've been through far too much not to," she continued and Emma slowly moved off the bed, watching her carefully as her thoughts thundered in her mind a million miles a minute. "You were right. We'll talk to Henry tomorrow. He'll understand. He's a bright boy and once we explain to him—"

"Regina?" Emma said softly as she walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You're wrong."

"About what?"

Emma just stood there staring at her best friend for the longest time, neither of them saying a word when their eyes did all the talking for them. Emma was trying to sort through the dull roar in her mind, to slow her thoughts down long enough to figure out just what she was thinking. Nobody had ever gotten in her head and under her skin the way that Regina could and she knew nobody ever would. They had so much history together and she knew there were brief moments in their past where she thought she felt something more for Regina and had always pushed those thoughts straight to the back of her mind.

She should've thought this over earlier and she was cursing herself for doing what she'd always done and ignored the screaming voices in the back of her mind that were trying to get her to open her eyes and see just what was right in front of her, what has been right in front of her for a very long time.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she placed her hands on top of Emma's that were still on her shoulders. "What was I wrong about?"

"About how I feel," Emma whispered shakily. "Regina, you are my whole world," Emma said after a moment. "Every memory worth remembering that I have in my life, you are in it, you are a part of it. I cannot imagine a life without you and I don't ever want to know what it would be like either. Maybe somewhere along the way I fell in love with you too without realizing it and I'm only now just seeing what has been in front of me this whole time."

"Emma—"

Emma was gripped by her emotions and the overwhelming need to kiss her again. She couldn't fight that need or push it back like she easily could before, not when she now knew what it was liked to be kissed by Regina Mills. Emma pulled Regina in and kissed her, but it wasn't like it had been at the park and it wasn't some friendly, chaste kiss either. It just was what it was and they stood there, unmoving, until Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Then it became frantic, hungry, fuelled by a need they both clearly shared. Regina grasped at Emma's hips, their bodies swaying as the kiss quickly veered out of control and they broke apart, both gasping sharply for air. Emma smiled at the almost shy look in Regina's eyes and she moved her hands to gently cup her face. She was seeing her with a whole new set of eyes and god, how had she gone so long without seeing how truly and breathtakingly beautiful she was? How had she gone so long without realizing that whenever she looked at Regina, she felt something deep in her heart and soul? How had she not seen this before or let herself fully feel the way Regina was making her feel in that very moment?

"God, Regina," she murmured softly as her thumb stroked over Regina's cheek.

"What?"

"You're fucking beautiful."

"Emma—"

"You are," Emma whispered. "I've always seen that, but now, god, I just want to keep kissing you and never stop."

Regina smiled shyly, her fingers dipping just under Emma's plain white t-shirt and along the skin just above her plaid pajama bottoms. Emma suddenly felt nervous as they just stood there and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Regina with her. Regina's hands fell upon her shoulders as she moved to sit astride Emma's lap. Emma sighed as her fingers moved to thread through her hair and her own hands moved along Regina's pajama-clad thighs slowly.

The gravity of the moment weighed down heavily on her and she could see Regina fighting something just by staring deeply into her eyes. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she inched her way to Regina's lips. She could feel her warm breath falling past her lips and onto her own and she kissed her lightly, smiling as Regina's hands moved to clutch at the nape of her neck.

Regina's lips were soft, warm and wet against hers and she couldn't quite get enough of kissing her. They kissed languidly and thoroughly, small moans and gasps filling the quiet of the room every time they parted for a handful of seconds to breathe. Emma moved her lips to kiss along Regina's neck as her hands slipped under Regina's t-shirt and up along the smooth expanse of her back.

"Emma," Regina moaned quietly and she threw her head to the side as Emma sucked along her pulse point, marking her. "God, Emma."

"Hmm," Emma smiled before trailing her tongue down the column of her neck and stopped when she reached the collar of her t-shirt. "I love the way you moan my name, Regina."

Regina responded with another soft moan and Emma playfully nipped at her collarbone that peaked out from under her t-shirt. Emma's hands continued to move along her back, her nails scratching lightly against her skin and eliciting another breathy moan past her slightly parted lips.

"Emma, I've never—I've never done this before."

"Sure you have," Emma chuckled as she leaned back. "You wouldn't have Henry if you haven't done this before."

"You're an idiot," Regina rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I know," Emma grinned and pulled her in for another kiss. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Regina replied without hesitation as her hands moved to clutch at Emma's shoulders. "I just—I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Me neither," Emma replied as she moved her hands along Regina's sides, careful not to tickle her since she knew how sensitive she was to soft, light touches. "Doesn't mean we can't wing it, right?"

Regina rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, but Emma saw that she was trembling. Nervous. Emma held Regina's gaze with her own as her thumbs brushed along the undersides of her breasts. She was ready and willing to continue, just as she was if Regina suddenly wanted to stop. She pulled her left hand out from under her t-shirt and placed it under Regina's chin, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss, one that went from zero to sixty the moment Emma's right hand cupped her breast, her fingertips dancing over a semi-erect nipple almost tentatively.

Regina sucked on her bottom lip as she arched into her touch, moaning as Emma's fingers continued to tease over the hardening nipple. They continued to kiss hard and deep, but Regina's hands lay still on Emma's shoulders, almost as if she was unsure or not ready to move them freely just yet. Emma pulled back from the kiss with a sigh and pulled her hand out from under her t-shirt.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Regina," Emma murmured softly as she looked away. Regina grabbed her chin, albeit a little roughly and made her turn her head back to look at her. "Regina—"

"Emma, you have no idea how much I've wanted this with you, but it's more than just…sex."

"Yeah," Emma grinned as she moved her hands to grasp at her ass as she rose from the bed and spun around. "So much more than just sex."

"Maybe we could…wait?"

"Whatever you want," Emma continued to grin as Regina's legs wrapped tightly around her hips. "Can I still kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Can I feel you up?" Emma asked and Regina swatted at her shoulder.

"Stop acting like a pre-pubescent boy."

"So that's not a no then?" Emma teased and Regina swatted at her shoulder again. Emma laid there and smiled down at her, hardly believing how much had truly changed in the course of several hours and all because of a kiss. "Regina, if I go too far too fast, you tell me to stop and I will."

"Has anyone ever told you no before?"

"Yeah, you," Emma replied, trying to keep a serious face. "There was just the other day, "No, Emma, you can't have cookies before dinner. Stop being such a bad influence on our son." And there was the time I tried to order porn on the TV and you were all "No, Emma, you can't watch porn in the living room! What if Henry wakes up?" And then there was the time—"

"You know, I have no idea why I'm in love with you. You're such an infuriating idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, I have no idea why you're in love with me either," Emma chuckled and she loved the way that Regina playfully rolled her eyes at her again and again. "I also have no idea why I'm in love with you either. You keep calling me these names and—"

"Emma?" Regina said firmly. "Shut up."

"Make me."

Regina had a challenging look in her eye and she kissed her firmly. "Gladly."

[X]

Three days later, Emma was in the kitchen dancing along to the radio while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. While she and Regina had spent the last few days sneaking kisses and not so innocent touches, they hadn't gone any further than they had that night they both figured out they were in love with each other. Emma hummed along to the song on the radio, swaying her hips as she grabbed the dishcloth and wiped down the counter beside the coffee maker where she'd dripped the water while filling the reservoir.

She smiled when she felt the hands on her hips and then Regina's body pressed up against her backside and she didn't stop moving to the easy beat blaring from the radio on top of the refrigerator.

"Is the coffee almost ready?" Regina whispered into her ear and Emma nodded, licking over her dry lips. "Good."

"Did you already drop Henry off at Ashley's? I know he was looking forward to that play date with Alexandria."

"Yes," Regina murmured as she pulled Emma's hair aside and placed a few lingering kisses along her neck. "We've got the whole place to ourselves for a few hours."

"Whatever shall we do?" Emma chuckled and it died on her lips the instant Regina's hands slipped under the front of her t-shirt and moved upwards to cup her braless breasts. "Regina?"

"I know what I would like to do."

Regina had effectively turned Emma on countless of times over the last couple of days that it didn't take much for her to be affected by the sultry purr of Regina's voice in her ear. She smiled as she turned in Regina's arms and instantly captured her lips in a frenzied and passionate kiss. While Emma was still in her pajamas, Regina was dressed in capris and a white button down sleeveless blouse and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Emma's fingers were already reaching for the buttons on the bottom of her blouse when Regina pushed her back suddenly.

"Emma, I want you," Regina whispered almost pleadingly. "Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Your room or mine?"

Regina gasped as she grabbed at the hem of Emma's pajama bottoms and pulled her into her. "It doesn't matter," she whispered breathlessly. "I just want you. I don't—I can't wait any—"

Emma didn't let her finish as she was too overwhelmed with a need of her own. Three days of teasing, lingering touches, of hours of kissing at night to the stolen ones during the day. Three days of Emma experiencing so many different feelings, feelings that were new and yet felt so right she had constantly asked herself how they'd gone so long without figuring out they could have so much more together.

Emma's fingers moved back to the buttons on Regina's blouse, deftly flicking open each one as they blindly walked out of the kitchen without parting from one another's lips. Emma gasped as Regina pulled at her t-shirt and nearly yanked it off as they reached the hallway.

"Regina," Emma moaned as Regina's lips attacked her neck with wet, hot kisses. "Regina, what about the coffee?"

"Fuck the coffee," Regina growled low in her throat before nipping at her neck playfully, her hands smoothing over Emma's sides before cupping her breasts without hesitation. "We can make more later."

"Later," Emma gasped. "Okay—fuck, Regina!" Emma gasped as Regina's lips wrapped around her left nipple and sucked her hard. Emma groaned as her back hit the wall and Regina continued to suck her while her hands moved to the drawstring on her pajama bottoms. Emma stopped her suddenly.

"You want to stop?" Regina panted and Emma shook her head no.

"I'm not getting naked in the hallway," Emma chuckled as she placed a hand on Regina's hip and pulled her close. "I meant what I said the other night, Regina. If you want to go slo—whoa!"

"You were saying?" Regina purred as she slipped her hand further inside of Emma's pajama bottoms, her fingertips just grazing over the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. "Hmm?"

Emma trembled as her body flooded with a tremendous wave of arousal. She shakily unbuttoned the last two buttons on Regina's blouse before gripping it tightly and pulling Regina in to crush their lips together hard. She gasped into Regina's mouth as she felt her finger slide ever so slowly between her folds, teasing her. Emma threw her head back against the wall, her hips rolling forward as she stared into Regina's lustful eyes and focusing on the feel of her fingers slipping over her cunt.

Regina bit her bottom lip as her fingers continued to slick over Emma slowly and Emma growled in an almost animalistic way as she pushed Regina's blouse down, pulling her hand out of her pajama bottoms to remove the offending piece of clothing roughly. They were kissing again, hard, deep and fast as Emma's hands swept up her back and landed on the clasp of her bra. She snapped it open with ease and removed Regina's lacy white bra before pushing herself off the wall and stumbling with Regina the last few steps to Regina's open bedroom door.

She backed Regina up against the door frame, her lips moving down over her chin and over her neck as her fingers gripped her hips tightly. She slowed down, relishing in the moment and the taste of Regina's sweet skin against her lips and tongue as she moved her hands to the button on her capris. She deftly flicked the button open as her lips descended down Regina's neck, realizing in that very moment how different it was with her than it was with anyone else.

Different because they already knew everything about each other. Different because they had known each other since they were kids. Different because they were undoubtedly in love and desperate to take things to the next level. And it was different because they already shared a life together, lived together, and were raising Henry together.

Emma dropped down to her knees, overwhelmed with emotion as she rained kisses over Regina's abdomen lovingly. She let her lips linger over the barely there stretch marks left behind from her pregnancy, her fingers dancing along the edges of her—not so surprisingly—matching white lace panties. Her lips lingered just above the lace panties, Regina's skin hot beneath her lips as she helped her step out of her capris with ease. Her lips twitched as she stood up and blinked open her eyes to stare into Regina's once more.

Regina pulled her in for a passionate kiss as Emma deftly slipped a thigh between Regina's legs. Regina moaned as Emma pressed her thigh hard against her core and she gasped and sucked on Regina's top lip as Regina's hands slipped inside her pajama bottoms and grabbed her ass, pulling her hard against the thigh she had between Emma's legs. The kiss grew hungry, wanton and Emma barely parted from her lips long enough to catch her breath before a hand trailed down Regina's naked torso, along the smooth curve of her hip and around to the back of her thigh. Emma pulled Regina's leg up and Regina immediately wrapped it around her hips as they gyrated against one another.

Emma's fingers gripped on to Regina's leg as she pressed her thigh harder into Regina's cunt, eliciting a moan that reverberated through her entire body. Regina grasped her ass tightly and moved a hand out from inside her pajama bottoms. Emma shivered at the feel of her fingertips grazing along her back and she smiled against Regina's lips.

"Bed," Regina murmured as she rolled her hips down jerkily. "Now, Emma."

Emma moaned as she pulled Regina with her, both of them stumbling backwards blindly to Regina's bed. Regina spun them around and Emma grabbed on to her as she fell back on to the bed. She laughed as she lifted a hand to tuck Regina's hair behind her right ear. She kissed her softly as they moved together to the middle of the bed and Regina stared down at her with dark eyes filled with lust.

Emma captured Regina's lips hard, her hands moving down to her hips and then over the pliable curve of her ass. She took the lead, even as a bottom, moving Regina against the thigh she was straddling. She could feel her heat radiating off of her and it drove her wild with lust, with need. She could hardly hold back and even though this was her first time with another woman, she just knew she wanted nothing more than to feel Regina against her completely.

It seemed as if Regina had those very same thoughts because as she pulled back from Emma's lips, a hand was tugging at her pajama bottoms. Emma lifted her hips upwards, moving her hands down to help Regina pull her pajama bottoms off. Regina barely moved away from her as Emma squirmed and kicked them off and Regina moaned deep in her chest as she crushed her lips against Emma's and lowered herself back down on her bare thigh.

"Fuck," Emma gasped when she felt how damp Regina's panties were against her skin. "Take them off, babe," she murmured against her lips, her fingers slipping under the edge of her panties.

"Emma," Regina said shakily as she leaned back a little to look down in her eyes.

"It's okay," Emma smiled up at her. "You're fucking beautiful and sexy and—"

"Take them off," Regina whispered, her voice thick and husky as she lifted herself up from Emma's leg and nodded.

Emma licked over her lips as she eased the lacy panties down over her hips, her heart racing hard and fast in her chest as Regina let out a shuddering moan. Regina half stood as Emma guided her panties down her thighs and she inhaled sharply as Regina lifted one leg and then the other before her panties fell to the bed. Emma smoothed her hands over her back and came to rest on her bare hips, easing her back down on to her thigh.

"Emma," Regina whispered, whimpering quietly as Emma pulled her down hard against her thigh, feeling her pussy without the barriers of clothing between them and her eyes nearly rolled back at how hot and wet she felt. "I have no idea what I'm doing. What if—"

"You feel good," Emma moaned. "Really fucking good, Regina, and it doesn't matter if we've never done this before—fuck, I am so turned on right now."

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Emma grinned and she rubbed over Regina's back as their bodies stilled. "I love you," she whispered and she closed her eyes as Regina's thigh pressed hard into her cunt. "Come here," she groaned and pulled Regina flush against her body before kissing her feverously.

Emma rolled them over after they kissed and clung to one another for a few long moments. She smiled down at Regina, kissing her softly before trailing her lips over her jaw and down her neck slowly. Even with the slight nervousness she felt, she was determined to overcome it, to touch Regina without reservation or hesitation. She ran her right hand along Regina's side, down her taut abdomen and in between their bodies.

She sucked over her pulse point as her fingers slipped over Regina's wet, hot cunt. She teased her finger over her hole, drawing out a moan past Regina's lips and she eased her hand away, bringing up her arousal coated fingertips to Regina's left breast. She kissed her way down her neck as her fingers teased over her hard nipple, spreading Regina's arousal over her warm skin. Emma moved to lay between Regina's legs as her lips continued on the descent over Regina's collarbone unhurriedly.

"Emma…"

Emma moaned at the way Regina cried out her name. She dipped her tongue out past her lips and trailed a blazing path down to her arousal coated nipple. She swiped her tongue across the hard nub, tasting not only the sweet taste of Regina's skin, but the muskiness of her cum. She pulled back and licked over her lips slowly, tasting her for the first time. With a hungry and feral smile, she dipped her head back down and wrapped her lips around her nipple, sucking hard as Regina bucked up against her and Emma could feel her pussy grinding into her lower abdomen.

Regina's hands grasped at her shoulders, her nails digging into her skin and making Emma feel pain and pleasure all at once. She teased her tongue over her nipple, grazing her teeth over it until she sucked once more and released it quickly. Consumed by a surge of erotic pleasure that thundered through her body, Emma kissed her way across Regina's breasts and sucked her other nipple hard between her lips.

"Emma," Regina cried out as a hand went to the back of Emma's neck and scratched hotly over her skin. "Emma…I—oh god!"

Regina ground her pussy against Emma's stomach in an almost desperate need to feel more. She pulled Emma up, crushing their lips together as a hand moved from her shoulder and down to grasp at her ass, pulling Emma hard against her, their slick cunts sliding together roughly. Emma kissed her with hungry passion, grinding down against her hard and fast. She nearly came when she felt Regina move her hand down the crack of her ass and pressed the tip of a finger to her puckered hole.

"God," Emma gasped as she broke the kiss suddenly, neither of them stopping as they moved fluidly together. "Regina…"

"Can I?"

Emma pressed their foreheads together and let out a shuddering moan. She reached for the hand that was teasing her puckered hole and brought Regina's fingers to her lips. She was already on the brink of orgasm and she didn't think twice about sliding Regina's index finger between her lips to wet it before guiding her hand back down and kissed her hard, the kiss all tongue and teeth as Regina gently pressed her finger against her hole, the tip sliding in slowly.

She came within seconds after that, her whole body twitching as Regina held on to her tightly, her finger buried to the first knuckle inside her ass. Emma clenched her eyes tightly, seeing nothing but white sparks in the darkness as her orgasm rushed through her entire body.

"Emma…"

"I got you," Emma groaned as she lifted up to slide a hand between Regina's legs. "Tell me if it feels good."

"Yes," Regina murmured. "Inside. Go…inside me."

Emma stared down into her eyes, sliding her fingers through her wetness, teasing them over her clit before moving to slide one inside her tight, clenching hole. "One more?" Emma breathed out and Regina nodded tightly.

Regina pulled her down and unlike before, they kissed slowly, tongues dancing languidly together as Emma thrust two fingers inside of Regina with ease. Regina was close, that much she knew from the way her pussy quivered every time she thrust her fingers deep inside. Regina gasped as Emma ground the palm of her hand against her swollen clit and she placed her hand over Emma's as her hips jerked off the bed.

Emma leaned back and watched her as she came and she was taken back by how breathtakingly beautiful she truly was in the throes of her climax. Emma stilled her fingers, burying them to the hilt and she smiled down at Regina as she blinked open her eyes.

"Hi," Emma whispered.

"Hi."

"You are so fucking beautiful, Regina."

"So you keep saying," Regina chuckled huskily. "You're so fucking beautiful too, Emma."

Regina lifted her hand off of Emma's and reached up to cup her cheek. They kissed soft and slow as Regina's orgasm fluttered through her body slowly. Regina flicked her tongue against Emma's top lip as she deftly eased her fingers out from inside her and gripped at her inner thigh, her whole body feeling aflame in erotic desire and need.

She moved to lay on her side, her fingers trailing over Regina's thigh as she glanced down to follow the lingering trail her fingers made. She was caught by surprise as Regina moved to push her on to her back and straddled her hips while she gripped Emma's hands against the mattress just above her head. From the almost animalistic grown that escaped past Regina's lips, Emma had an idea of just how they were going to spend the rest of their morning alone together.

Coffee was most definitely going to have to wait…

[X]

( _One Year Later…_ )

"Come on, Henry!" Regina shouted from her lawn chair that was placed right behind the dugout.

Emma turned and winked at her before turning to look down at Henry who was struggling with his helmet. "You got this, kid," she said as she knelt down in the dirt and helped him strap the helmet on. "Two outs and the bases are loaded. We're two behind."

"I know, Ma," Henry groaned with a roll of his eyes. "I got this."

"No pressure, really, it's just the championship game, after all."

"I got this."

Emma nodded and patted the top of his helmet and set him off on to the diamond. Henry had moved from t-ball to slow-pitch that spring and the two of them had spent countless of hours at the batting cages practicing all summer long. Emma gripped on to the fence and watched as Henry approached the home plate slowly.

"Hey," Ruby said as she bumped her shoulder into hers. "It's going to be fine. Henry is going to get this hit. If Nicholas throws two balls, I'll trade him in for Josh, all right?"

"No," Emma said with a shake of her head as they looked at their pitcher and while it wasn't played like the traditional game where the teams pitched to their own players, it still made the stakes high at the bottom of the inning with a championship on the line. "Nick has this. He knows where Henry likes the ball."

"You know, you surprised me this year," Ruby said. "You make a pretty awesome coach, Em."

"Thanks. At least I'm fair."

"Hey! Last year that was all Belle! She just took over, you know that!"

"I know," Emma chuckled and she slung an arm over her friend and co-coach. "Come on, Nick, right down the middle! You got this!" She shouted when Nicholas threw the ball too high and too far out. "Come on, Nick, you got this! Henry, keep your eye on the ball! Just like we practiced, kid!"

"So," Ruby said as she dropped her voice. "When are you going to ask her?"

"After the game," Emma replied and cast a glance over her shoulder at Regina who was on her feet and clapping rhythmically with the other parents. "You see that tree over there?" Emma asked and Ruby glanced back at the tree quickly and nodded. "That's where we first kissed. I'm going to—hey!" She yelled out as Nick threw a third ball. "Ump, time out please!"

"I got this," Ruby said and she jogged out onto the diamond to have a little pep talk with their pitcher.

Emma's hand went to her pocket of her jeans and she felt the ring, letting her fingers linger for a moment before casting a glance back at Regina. She smiled and Regina smiled right back at her before continuing the clap in a stanza with the other overly enthused parents. Emma just gave Ruby a little nod before she slipped out of the dugout and walked over to Regina slowly, her palms growing sweaty as the nerves started to settle in.

For the last year they had been together and while there had been a few curveballs thrown their way, they overcame it all and it all was because of the love they had for one another. From the judgemental glares and comments they received from people in town, to Regina's parents embarrassing the both of them when they told them they were in love, to Henry being bullied at school by some boys whose parents were homophobic. There were more good moments than bad and every night they slept in what had once been Regina's bed and was now theirs, and every day they spent as much time as they could together even when Emma had to work a double shift at the station to make up for the time off she needed when it came to coaching Henry's baseball team.

Emma knew in the spring that she wanted to marry Regina. She'd bought the ring after the team played and won their first game of the season. Keep the ring a secret for the last three months had been nearly impossible, but she'd managed to do it. When she tried to figure out when the right time would be to finally ask Regina, she knew immediately when that would be as soon as the team had sailed through the playoffs and cinched a spot in the championship game.

"Hey, come with me," Emma said as she reached for Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers with a smile.

"Henry is at bat, I don't want to miss—"

"Come on," Emma said as she pulled Regina with her towards the tree where they'd been sitting next to that time last year. "This is kind of our spot."

"Yeah," Regina smiled but her attention was on their son as Ruby jogged back to the dugout. "Maybe this spot is good luck?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Let's hope so. It was for us, wasn't it?"

"Emma, shouldn't you be in the dugout with the team? You are their coach."

"Ruby's got this," Emma replied as she slipped an arm around Regina's waist and slipped her other hand into the front pocket of her jeans and slipped the ring over the edge of her index finger.

"Come on, Henry!" Regina shouted as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Emma could feel Regina's heart racing, caught up in the excitement, but it wasn't racing nearly as hard or fast as her own was. Emma licked over her dry lips as she watched the woman who was not only her best friend, but the very love of her life cheer their son on. When the sound of the bat cracked as it hit the ball deep into the right field, Regina turned and kissed her hard as she had the very first time a year earlier.

"Run!" Regina screamed once she had parted from the kiss and Emma pulled her hand out of her pocket, the ring on the edge of her finger as she curled her hand into a loose fist.

One player made it to the home plate as the outfielder scrambled after the ball. Emma swallowed thickly as she turned to Regina, not caring if they won or lost the game because everything else was at stake in that very moment. As the second player made it across the plate, the screams of the parents and the players became nothing more than a dull roar in her head and she moved to kneel down on one knee as she reached out for both of Regina's hands.

"Emma, what—"

"I love you," Emma smiled up at her. "You are my best friend and I have no doubt that you always will be. You are my second half and you are the reason my heart is full of love, laughter and happiness. A year ago, before you kissed me for the first time, I had no idea what would happen in my life or if I would ever know a love like this."

"Emma…"

They both looked over as Henry slid into the plate and they held their breaths, just as mostly everyone else did. When the dust cleared, the umpire shouted out that he was safe and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

"Regina, I love you and I love Henry. You make me happy and I only hope that I make you feel happy too."

"You do."

"Regina, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you and Henry. I want to grow old together and have a lifetime of memories we'll look back on when we're old and grey," she said softly and her breath hitched in her throat as she opened up her hand, the sun catching on the diamond in the sun. "Will you marry me, Regina Mills?"

"Moms!" Henry yelled as he started to run towards them. "Moms, did you see that? I nearly hit it out of the park!"

Regina pulled Emma up and crushed their lips together while nodding her head, tears falling from both of their eyes as Emma blindly slid the ring onto Regina's finger. They both parted from the kiss as Henry ran into both of them and hugged them tightly.

"Yes," Regina whispered so only she could hear her over the loud cheering of the crowd on the field. "Yes, I'll marry you, Emma Swan."

"Ma, did you ask her?" Henry asked excitedly, suddenly no longer caring that he had just been the reason his team had won the championship again that year.

"Yeah, kid, I did."

"And?"

"Looks like your moms are getting married," Ruby laughed as she walked over to them while carrying the cooler filled with melting ice. "Hen?"

"Don't you dare," Regina gasped as she moved to stand behind Emma as Henry grabbed the other handle of the cooler and helped Ruby douse them both. "Oh my god that is absolutely freezing!"

"You are so dead, Rubes," Emma grumbled before turning to face Regina, laughing as she reached up to push aside her wet hair. "I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I don't kill her first."

"Come on, Hen," Ruby said as the two of them kissed lightly. "Let's get down there and celebrate all right?"

"Ma, you coming?" Henry asked and Emma nodded, kissing Regina once more before taking off in a run after Henry and Ruby.

Emma felt higher than life as she scooped Henry up in her arms once they were on the diamond. The team of seven and eight year olds surrounded them, cheering and calling out Henry's name. Emma let him down and let his teammates practically pounce on him and she turned to look over at Regina with nothing but love and happiness shining in her eyes and filling her whole soul.

She never would have imagined that she would fall in love with her best friend one day and she never would have imagined that they would have a relationship like the one they had together. Although the last year had felt like nothing but a dream, it was a dream that had come true and one that would last a lifetime.

And it all started with a kiss at a t-ball game, a day that would forever be special in so many different ways…


End file.
